It is often desirable to seal the opening of a bottle, jar or other container opening using a sealing member or inner seal. Often a cap or other closure is then screwed or placed on the neck or other container opening. In use, a consumer typically removes the cap or other closure to gain access to the seal and removes or otherwise peels the seal from the container in order to dispense or gain access to its contents.
Initial attempts at sealing a container opening included an induction- or conduction-type inner seal covering the container's opening where the seal generally conformed to the shape of the opening such that a circular container opening was sealed with a round disk approximately the same size as the opening and its rim or upper surface. These prior seals commonly had a lower layer of heat activated sealing material to secure a periphery of the seal to a rim or upper surface surrounding a container's opening. Upon exposing the seal to heat, the lower layer bonds to the container rim. In many cases, these seals included a foil layer to provide induction heat to activate the lower heat seal layer. These prior seals tended to provide good sealing, but can be difficult for a consumer to remove because there was nothing for the consumer to grab in order to remove the seal. Often, the consumer needed to pick at the seal's edge with a fingernail because there was little or no seal material to grasp.
Other types of seals for containers include a side tab or other flange that extends outwardly from a peripheral edge of the seal. These side tabs are generally not secured to the container rim and provide a grasping surface for a consumer to hold and peel off the seal. These side tabs, however, extend over the side of the container rim and often protrude into a threaded portion of the closure. If the side tab is too large, this configuration may negatively affect the ability of the seal to form a good seal. The side tabs (and often the unsealed liner itself) can be deformed or wrinkled when the closure or other cap is placed on the container due to contact between the closure and tabbed part of the seal. To minimize these concerns, the side tabs are often very small; thus, providing little surface area or material for a consumer to grasp in order to remove the seal.
Yet other types of seals include a sealing member having a tab defined on the top of the seal. One approach of these prior seals includes a partial layer of coated pressure sensitive adhesive to secure the tab to a layer of metal foil. This type of top-tabbed seal offers the advantage of a larger tab, which provides more grasping area for the consumer to hold and peel off the seal. In this approach, the tab was formed by a full layer extending across the entire surface of the sealing member, but the full layer was only bonded to half of the seal to form the tab. In other approaches, the seal may include a tab formed from the additional full layer of film combined with an additional full layer of adhesive utilizing a part paper or part polymer layer, called a release layer or tab stock, to form the tab. This part layer is inserted between the additional full layer of adhesive and lower seal portions to prevent the tab from sticking to the layers below, which formed the tab.